Mine - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Era suficiente. Draco não aguentaria mais, mesmo tentando como tentava todos os dias, como se continha todas as noites. Levantou-se de súbito, batendo mãos espalmadas na mesa escura, rosnando o mais alto que podia. "Potter". oneshot/shortfic Bônus de "Keep Calm And I Love You"


As portas duplas abriram com um estrondo, ricocheteando nas paredes de pedra enquanto os alunos sonolentos se alinhavam de repente, arregalando os olhos e se engasgando com o café da manhã. Do outro lado do salão, a figura esguia de Draco Malfoy se projetava como um fantasma branco, emoldurado pelos corredores negros que serpenteavam como fumaça às suas costas. Aquele que costumava ser o exemplo de perfeição estava longe de seus padrões usuais. As vestes jaziam amarrotadas, cheias de ranhuras e algumas manchas do que poderia ser vinho ou sangue. A gravata jazia frouxa no pescoço longo e as bochechas coravam enquanto arfava de cansaço. Ele havia corrido pelas escadarias como um louco desembestado. Obviamente o herdeiro Malfoy não havia dormido naquela noite, nem na anterior, e provavelmente durante toda aquela semana, e isso o havia estressado. Não que alguém fosse corajoso o suficiente para perguntar o nome de sua raiva, de suas noites em claro com uma garrafa de vinho e a varinha tremulando nos dedos finos. Porque sua raiva tinha sim um nome. Ela se chamava Harry Potter.

E por mais que negasse, que tentasse fazer com que aquilo soasse como loucura, Draco tinha total noção de onde o dito cujo estava enquanto se arrastava para a própria mesa, expulsando pessoas de seu caminho e de seu lugar para que se acomodasse, os olhos de vidro queimando qualquer um que tentasse se impor contra ele. Sete pessoas à esquerda, de costas, entre o Weasley e a Sangue Ruim. Sempre no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas pessoas. Lhe enojava o tanto que o Santo Potter era previsível com seus olhos verdes e sorrisos de lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo admirava toda aquela tranquilidade que apresentava, os ombros relaxados enquanto ria de algo sem motivo, a vontade louca de viver, e a certeza de que, caso não fosse viver por muito mais, simplesmente morreria sorrindo. Draco queria poder morrer sorrindo. Queria saber como era sorrir como ele sorria, queria sorrir quando ele sorria... Garoto estúpido, nojento.

E como se o Malfoy já não estivesse em seu ápice, tremendo de tanto ódio pelas noites sem dormir, ele riu. Potter riu, e a melodia que saiu de seus lábios foi suficiente para sua pele albina ficar arrepiada, os ombros tensos relaxando por breves segundos, como se aquele riso estivesse bem ao seu lado, roçando sua orelha, os cabelos negros lhe fazendo cócegas no pescoço, os toques em seus braços firmes, tentando manter o controle... Era suficiente. Draco não aguentaria mais, mesmo tentando como tentava todos os dias, como se continha todas as noites. Levantou-se de súbito, batendo mãos espalmadas na mesa escura, rosnando o mais alto que podia.

\- Potter.

O silêncio era tão palpável que começava a sufocá-lo. Mas sufocaria, doeria, torturaria ainda mais deixar aquele ódio prensá-lo contra a própria pele como já acontecia há oito meses. O rapaz virou-se lentamente para o moreno, sentindo o coração disparar como sempre acontecia ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes. Então ele havia escutado. Então ele havia o olhado, então... Então, por mais que seu intuito fosse desviar a face, olhar para o chão e imaginar um buraco o engolindo, daquela vez não o fez. Draco tinha uma necessidade doentia de olhá-lo por quanto tempo pudesse. Naquela manhã seguinte de uma semana mal dormida, o loiro pensava que poderia ficar o encarando para sempre.

Passando as pernas para o outro lado do banco, seu lugar foi deixado vazio, um buraco entre dois alunos assustados e curiosos enquanto seu coração o impelia para frente, passos contendo uma firmeza que não tinha de fato enquanto não parava de encarar aquela face, aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios... Todos curvados na mesma expressão: _"O que você está fazendo?"_. Draco não sabia como havia começado a entender o que aquela terna face queria dizer com tanta facilidade, e muito menos o que estava fazendo. Era como se sempre tivesse a entendido, como sempre estivesse fora do controle de seus próprios atos. Seus olhos de gelo queimavam, e Harry não se desviava deles, mesmo com o medo crispando-lhe os lábios finos. De alguma forma, o moreno parecia querer derreter aquelas íris, e Draco não sabia mais se isso era realmente impossível. Ele não sabia fazer nada senão continuar andando até a mesa da Grifinória, sentindo o silêncio lhe pesar nos ombros quando puxou o rapaz para cima pelo colarinho das vestes.

Harry veio. Não havia hesitação em seus gestos, ele parecia querer ser levado, não dificultava os movimentos trôpegos do loiro, o ajudava, acompanhando cada centímetro com uma curiosidade que chegava a doer. Draco escutou exclamações da Sangue Ruim e de Weasley, não se dignando a olhar para trás. Seu foco eram aquelas órbitas verdes, lindos mares do sul. Caso alguém o interrompesse, pagaria caro. Extremamente caro. Certamente sua varinha pararia magicamente na garganta do infeliz. Ninguém poderia o impedir naquele instante no qual prensou Potter conta a parede fria, pensando pela primeira vez naquela manhã, notando sua respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado, as mãos que suavam ao agarrar o tecido áspero, a forma como olhos verdes encaravam seus lábios. Draco sequer reconheceu sua voz quando declarou, rouco.

\- Eu te amo. E agora você é meu.

Não houve barulho, movimento, respiração. E mesmo que alguém tivesse explodido a escola naquele exato momento, nada no mundo faria mais sentido ou teria maior importância do que o sorriso de Harry, a única lágrima que escorreu por sua face, e o sabor dos lábios dele nos seus.


End file.
